hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/03 April 2017
09:33:16 -!- Playten Bot has joined Special:Chat 09:33:40 -!- Brickcraft1 has left Special:Chat 09:33:42 -!- Brickcraft1 has joined Special:Chat 09:33:52 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 09:34:04 hi bricky :3 09:34:08 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 09:34:13 -!- Brickcraft1 has left Special:Chat 09:34:14 -!- Brickcraft1 has joined Special:Chat 09:36:01 -!- Brickcraft1 has joined Special:Chat 09:37:14 Hello Hurricane Lauren and Plankton Bot 09:37:16 :3 09:40:04 pls :3 09:48:18 Joy has finally dissipated 09:48:25 A lot of damage left behind 10:00:35 -!- Brickcraft1 has left Special:Chat 10:00:56 -!- Brickcraft1 has joined Special:Chat 10:06:12 -!- Brickcraft1 has left Special:Chat 10:11:33 -!- Nkechinyer has joined Special:Chat 10:12:36 -!- Brickcraft1 has joined Special:Chat 10:12:41 hi 10:12:59 new orleans breiefly had a tornado warning 10:13:57 hi 10:15:00 @Brick remember the game of Cards Against Humanity we played last night? 10:15:57 yt="YLVky-7VL-w" Ryne put it on YouTube 10:16:01 :P 10:17:42 @Brick :P 10:18:34 -!- Brickcraft1 has left Special:Chat 10:20:06 lol 10:21:42 yup, I nearly beat Ryne in the first game ;) 10:21:57 -!- Brickcraft1 has joined Special:Chat 10:22:07 lol 10:22:34 lol; 10:22:45 @Brick isn't it pretty cool that Ryne put it on YT :P 10:23:21 -!- Minecraft8369 has joined Special:Chat 10:23:37 Hi 10:24:44 Hi MC 10:24:58 yt="YLVky-7VL-w" @MC me and Brick were in it :P 10:25:36 Dear Lord it's still training 10:25:40 Raining* 10:26:22 :/ @Brick 10:26:26 Almost 5 inches of rain within 3 hours 10:27:07 I think they should extend that Flash Flood Warning 10:28:03 :/ 10:28:18 Maybe we'll get off of school XD 10:29:03 yeah right... 10:29:04 :P 10:29:07 This advisory is depressingly funny 10:29:09 Remnants of Joy 10:29:09 10:29:09 ...JOY DISSIPATES... 10:29:09 10:29:09 6:00 A.M. EDT 10:29:09 Public Advisory 10:29:09 Location: Croatia 10:29:09 Moving: NE at 32 mph 10:29:09 10:29:09 Min pressure: 1009 mbars 10:29:09 10:29:09 Max sustained: 30 mph 10:29:17 "Remnants of Joy" 10:29:24 "Joy Dissipates" 10:29:26 : P 10:29:32 : P 10:29:35 :P 10:29:40 Oh c'mon 10:29:42 :P 10:29:44 There 10:30:10 -!- MarcusSanchez has joined Special:Chat 10:30:53 *When the Weather Channel has to explain what Parishes are 10:31:02 XD 10:31:22 LOL 10:32:22 -!- Brickcraft1 has left Special:Chat 10:32:28 -!- Brickcraft1 has joined Special:Chat 10:33:29 Nkech, you are under a SLGT Risk Wednesday 10:33:54 I ain't worried, in fact I've seen worse 10:34:12 img="www.spc.noaa.gov/products/outlook/day3otlk_0730.gif?1491215618335" 10:34:18 You shouldn't be worried 10:34:28 I just survived an enhanced risk 10:34:30 :3 10:34:59 -!- Minecraft8369 has left Special:Chat 10:35:03 what I mean is that I experienced the March Outbreak with more tornadoes than ANY OTHER MARCH OUTBREAK IN HISTORY 10:35:12 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tornado_outbreak_of_March_2%E2%80%933,_2012 10:35:15 I mean that :P 10:35:21 I was under a HIGH risk for that 10:35:58 -!- MarcusSanchez has left Special:Chat 10:37:28 I've been under a MDT Risk before 10:37:34 That cancelled school 10:37:41 :/ 10:38:43 @Brick they cancelled school for that? wow 10:38:58 school was still on for us when we had that high risk but I wasn 10:39:07 I wasn't feeling well so I didn't 10:39:45 they SHOULD have closed school for the tornado warning we got during the Morning Rush hour on March 1st 10:40:47 :/ 10:44:56 -!- Nkechinyer has left Special:Chat 10:47:31 This outbreak is what gave me the MDT Risk 10:50:21 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 10:50:26 Oh I thought I had the link 10:50:27 Oh well 10:50:35 Here's the outlook for that day 10:50:52 img="www.spc.noaa.gov/products/outlook/archive/2016/day1otlk_20160223_2000.html" February 23, 2016 10:50:55 Ugh 10:51:07 img="www.spc.noaa.gov/products/outlook/archive/2016/day1otlk_20160223_2000.html" 10:51:28 Just give the link 10:51:33 img="www.spc.noaa.gov/products/outlook/archive/2016/day1otlk_20160223_2000_prt.gif" 10:52:42 -!- MarcusSanchez has joined Special:Chat 10:52:53 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 10:53:19 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 10:53:25 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 10:53:49 img="www.spc.noaa.gov/products/outlook/day1otlk_1200.gif?1491216788584" they dropped moderate from today 10:54:12 yep 10:54:18 might make a comeback though 10:54:32 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 10:55:02 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 10:55:14 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 10:55:39 I'm not expecting any Tornadoes today because it's all just one big line 10:55:58 -!- MarcusSanchez has left Special:Chat 10:56:02 Or, many tornadoes, we might get anfew 10:56:06 * a few 10:57:54 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 10:59:05 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 10:59:30 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 11:00:42 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 11:01:59 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 11:03:59 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 11:05:39 Hey 11:05:41 Guess what 11:05:50 No school XD XD XD 11:07:55 severe weather? 11:10:02 Road conditions 11:13:09 :p 11:15:27 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 11:20:27 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 11:21:20 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 11:21:50 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 11:23:42 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 11:24:09 -!- MarcusSanchez has joined Special:Chat 11:24:12 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 11:29:36 -!- MarcusSanchez has left Special:Chat 11:34:55 -!- Brickcraft1 has left Special:Chat 11:39:36 -!- Brickcraft1 has joined Special:Chat 11:41:13 -!- Brickcraft1 has left Special:Chat 11:41:39 -!- Brickcraft1 has joined Special:Chat 11:41:46 hi:3 11:42:25 :3 11:42:46 -!- Minecraft8369 has joined Special:Chat 11:42:51 hi 11:43:41 -!- Minecraft8369 has joined Special:Chat 11:43:51 Hi I'm back 11:44:00 idk why I was up at 5Am 11:44:31 :p 11:45:03 :p 11:45:37 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 11:45:50 I'm on spring break :3 11:46:06 :p 11:47:06 -!- Brickcraft1 has left Special:Chat 11:47:33 -!- Minecraft8369 has left Special:Chat 11:48:30 -!- Brickcraft1 has joined Special:Chat 11:48:46 School was cancelled for me XD 11:50:36 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 11:52:53 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 11:54:17 -!- Brickcraft1 has left Special:Chat 12:03:23 -!- Brickcraft1 has joined Special:Chat 12:06:36 !say test 12:06:36 test 12:07:18 !say !quit 12:07:18 !quit 12:07:45 !say !tell Playten_Bot hi 12:07:45 !tell Playten_Bot hi 12:10:04 !tell Playten Bot hi :3 12:10:11 oh 12:10:26 !tell and!seen need enablingbricky 12:13:15 -!- Brickcraft1 has left Special:Chat 12:13:33 -!- Brickcraft1 has joined Special:Chat 2017 04 03